Flexible is My Middle Name
by LoveTheLemon
Summary: Blaine accompanies his little cousin to gymnastics class, and finds himself face to face with none other than his two week boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. And Kurt is wearing some very tight spandex. M for lemon. Sweet, sweet lemon.


**Title:** Flexible is my Middle Name

**Rated:** M (;

**Summary:** Blaine accompanies his little cousin to gymnastics class, and finds himself face to face with none other than his two week boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. And Kurt is wearing some _very_ tight spandex.

**A/N:** A prompt from my friend. I rather like it. (: If you happen to have an idea for me to write about, you should share it! My inbox never goes unread!

And thank you to everyone who viewed my very first one shot! When I saw 1.43, I thought that was the number of views, not the number of _thousands_ of views! Damn, I love you guys. Aaaaand without further ado…

**Another Note:** I've just read MellyGleek's fic Flexible, and this does bear a striking resemblance. I swear, on the gorgeous eyes of Darren Criss, I had not read or heard of her story until she commented. I'm chalking this up to great minds think alike. You should go read her fic, its good! (:

Flexible is My Middle Name

"Blainey! Are we there yet? I don't want to be late!"

"Calm down, Hailey, we're here." Blaine pulled his car into the Flips Gymnastics parking lot. The tiny girl in the seat beside him bounced up and down, radiating excitement. Blaine looked at his six-year-old cousin fondly; he never had enough time in his busy schedule to see her.

"Come on Blainey, you can watch me tumble!" Hailey slid out of the seatbelt (which was still buckled) and pushed at the door.

With a chuckle, Blaine jogged to the other side of the car and pulled her out in one swift motion, hanging her upside down and tickling her for good measure. She squealed with laughter that was too cute not to be contagious. Blaine set her down and said, "Are you ready for your gymnastics class? You certainly seemed dressed for it!"

Hailey twirled around in her pink sparkly unitard. It was adorable, like a leotard but with shorts. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back by two French braids which Blaine had just learned how to do. She struck a pose and said, "I'm a diva!"

Blaine was momentarily confused. Why would a six-year-old think she was a diva? He shook his head and wondered what kind of television her parents let her watch. Big rough hand in tiny soft one, the two walked into the enormous building.

Blaine was struck by the sheer amount of _female_. He felt his testosterone levels drop with every step he took. All at once, it seemed, the girls sensed male presence and stared. For the first time in his life, Blaine wished he had a big flashy sign that said "Hey, I'm gay!" The girls looked almost… hungry, and it was scaring him. Fortunately, he was headed to the little kid section of Flips, pulled by one very eager Hailey Champion.

Blaine couldn't help but look around him. The place was so big, and there was so much _stuff_. He identified a pommel horse and parallel bars and what he thought were still rings, and vaguely wondered how much attempting those kinds of stunts would hurt, despite how in shape he was. Gripping it tightly, because Hailey pulled him unevenly and he feared it would drop, Blaine pulled out his cell phone. The crease between his eyebrows deepened when he saw "no new messages."

What woke him of his reverie was Hailey's cry of "Mr. Kurt!" and her tearing away from him towards a figure that was turned around. _Kurt?_ Blaine thought, _Kurt Hummel? _Kurt was Blaine's very recent boyfriend of almost two weeks, and he had never mentioned anything about gymnastics. Ever. _Maybe it's a different Kurt…_ Blaine thought, but the thought dissolved quickly when the one and only Kurt Hummel turned and scooped Hailey into his arms.

"Good evening, Hailey-Bear! Are you ready to have the best splits in class today?" The familiar countertenor voice went straight to Blaine's heart. Even though Kurt and Blaine were still working out the awkward bits of their relationship (and had only kissed a few times, total), Blaine really liked Kurt. _Really_ liked him. Which is why he could barely wipe the stupid smile off his face as he approached Kurt.

"Why hello, Mr. Kurt," Blaine said teasingly.

Kurt's mouth dropped into a perfect O. "Blaine!" His cheeks flushed pink. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine drove me!" Hailey, still in Kurt's arms, interjected. "My daddy thinks he's a good driver."

Kurt looked from Hailey to Blaine and saw no resemblance. He gave Blaine a questioning look. "She's my cousin," he explained.

Kurt nodded and set the blonde down. "Hailey, how would you like to lead stretches today?" Hailey screamed her approval and ran off. Blaine took the opportunity to examine Kurt. He was wearing the same type of unitard as Hailey, but it was a deep blue and _much_ tighter. So tight, in fact, that Blaine could make out the plains of Kurt's stomach muscles through the stretchy fabric.

Kurt looked down, obviously embarrassed at Blaine's new knowledge of his workplace. Blaine just looked at him, up and down, drinking in that incredibly sexy sight. "Sorry I didn't tell you about this," Kurt mumbled, "It's kind of embarrassing."

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt around his waist, reveling at how close their skin was. "Why should you be embarrassed about something that makes you look so…" his eyes combed Kurt again, "delicious?"

Kurt turned crimson, but smiled. Blaine had never been any kind of sexual with him before; just a chaste kiss here and there. But that rough edge in his voice just then was something Kurt had been wanting for a long time: arousal. He tried to keep his thoughts calm and non-sexual. He didn't want a hard-on in front of a bunch of little kids.

Changing the subject, Kurt asked, "Are you watching class today?"

_And get to watch you in _that_ for an hour? Yes please._ "If that's alright with you, teacher." Kurt shoved Blaine's shoulder and shooed him away to a large cushy block to be used as a chair.

Kurt strode over to an iPod dock and pressed the play button. Simultaneously, the kids screamed, "Let's get ready to tumble!" and the song "Let's Get Ready to Rumble" blasted through the speakers. With practiced moves, the kids and Kurt stretched in time with the music. All Blaine could see was Kurt's round ass through the fabric, and the sight was enough to make his mouth water. He didn't even notice Hailey at the front, leading.

What really surprised him was how flexible Kurt was. He nearly moaned when Kurt dropped into a perfect middle split. The very best part was that Kurt kept glancing over, and every time his eyes met Blaine's, his skin tone would flush a little redder. Blaine sat in fixation as Kurt ran a class full of six year olds.

Blaine would have never thought Kurt would have the patience to deal with little kids, but he did, and so cutely. Hailey was definitely the star of the class, and Kurt recognized that and praised her for it. When she fell off the tall balance beam and a few angry tears slid down her cheeks, Kurt wiped them away and said, "Everyone falls. It just makes the times you get it right better."

Blaine watched in awe as they had their five-minute circle time at the end of class. He talked comfortably to the little kids, and he didn't talk down to them. One little girl was upset that her older sister had beat her at so many board games, to which Kurt replied, "I know how you feel. Though I am the biggest diva my school has seen, I don't get many solos. Chin up; maybe she'll teach you how to get better at them."

And the whole time, that skin tight body suit Kurt had on made Blaine's palms itch. He wanted to touch it soooo badly. And then maybe rip it off with his teeth. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he dismissed the class a little early and walked over to the place Blaine sat.

Kurt's hair was a little disheveled and a light sheen of sweat covered every bit of exposed skin, which was more than Blaine was used to seeing. Kurt set both hands on his hips and said, "If you tell anyone about this, I swear…"

"Blainey!" came Hailey's voice, "Mikayla's mom wants to take me out for ice cream before going home! Can I go with her, please please please?"

Hailey going home with Mikayla meant more time for him and Kurt. Kurt probably thought the same thing; their eyes met and one of Kurt's eyebrows shot up, accompanied by a tiny side smile. Blaine inhaled sharply because that was the _sexiest_ face he had ever seen. "Of course Hailey!" Blaine said happily, giving her a quick kiss on the head and not taking his eyes off Kurt. Hailey screamed again and ran off to find Mikayla.

"It's my turn to close tonight…" Kurt glanced back at the two girls behind the front desk, sorting papers. "Tiffany drove me, but if the lack of Hailey in your car makes you lonely, I'll take her place." The countertenor grinned and Blaine nodded his head vigorously.

"We'll leave after you close, then?" Blaine asked a little tightly. He was trying to control his, er, excitement that was currently covered by his shirt and arms.

Kurt gave him a little look, then nodded and walked to the front desk to release his two co-workers. "How were classes this evening?" he asked them absentmindedly. He was really wondering what Blaine was thinking and why he was acting a bit peculiar, so he only caught a bit of the conversation.

"…He's gorgeous. Is he yours, Kurt?" Michelle asked with obvious interest, motioning to the seated, fidgeting Blaine.

Kurt grinned and summed up all of his possessive feelings with, "Miraculously, yes."

The girls bid Kurt goodnight, and he thought he saw Tiffany mouth "Get your nut!" but he wasn't sure. They both left, and Kurt locked the front doors slowly.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, very aroused and very much wanting to touch his beautiful boyfriend, but he made himself promise to let Kurt make the first move. After all, this was _his_ turf.

"So," Kurt said, surprising Blaine by settling in his lap, "It's still a little early. We don't have to go quite yet."

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's hips and threaded his fingers in Kurt's. "What do you propose we fill the time with?" His voice was low and rough, Kurt's tiny movements rubbed right up on Blaine's growing erection.

Kurt's smile grew on his face, and he giggled a little, his face getting red. Blaine looked confused, but curious. Kurt stood. "Get up," he commanded. Blaine did as he was told and Kurt captured his lips in an innocent kiss. It broke and Blaine smiled up at him, but the glint in Kurt's eye told him it wasn't over yet. Kurt crashed their lips together violently, biting Blaine's lower lip. Blaine moaned in response and wove his fingers through Kurt's already tousled hair.

Blaine was very pleasantly surprised. Kurt hadn't been the least bit sexual until today, and damn he was good at it. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, on his chest, even dipping to squeeze his ass. That unitard was the thinnest piece of material he had ever seen. Or felt. Kurt pushed Blaine along with him and the two stumbled backwards until Kurt stopped them in their tracks and broke off.

Blaine gave him another confused look, but Kurt just kissed him again and began ridding the curly-haired boy of his clothes. Kurt was holding out on Blaine; he did it quickly and touched nothing. Soon Blaine was clad in nothing but his boxer-briefs, both his and Kurt's erections straining against their bonds.

"No fair," Blaine growled, "I want to take your clothes off."

Kurt grinned, winked, and gave Blaine a very hard shove. Blaine braced himself for hard ground, but kept falling. A yelp escaped his lips as he fell a few more feet into something soft and spongy. He had just enough time to realize he was in a pit of sponge-like cubes before Kurt cannonballed into the pit, stark naked. Blaine was at a loss for words.

All Blaine could see was the unblemished, creamy skin of Kurt's head, arms, and a bit of chest picking his way through. He had something in his teeth and one hand was in a fist, leading Blaine to believe he was carrying something.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "Not that I'm not _loving_ this, but what brought about this change?"

Kurt reached Blaine and set the two objects down on a nearby cube. Blaine's eyes widened when he realized Kurt had brought a condom and a tiny bottle of lube. "I've been wanting to do this for a while, actually," Kurt said, face flushing pink.

Blaine was half sitting, half lying in the pit with his legs under the cube line. It was awkward trying to move around in there, but Kurt seemed perfectly at ease when he sat on Blaine's lap. Blaine used all of his willpower not to reach down and stroke his cock. This was an important conversation to have.

Kurt continued, "I've been in love with you since I first met you. That was, what, four months ago? You can imagine how hard it's been not to jump you every time I see you." Kurt said this in such a calm manner, as if he were talking about the weather, that it took a second to register in Blaine's mind.

"You… you love me?" Blaine breathed, a big grin growing on his face.

Kurt shook his head. "Of course I love you. When you asked me out two weeks ago, I nearly had a heart attack. Couldn't you see my knees shaking?" Half a smile and a bat of those long lashes, and Blaine lost it. He pulled Kurt fully on top of him and brought his lips down, hard, over Kurt's.

Blaine's hands slid down until they were resting on his hips. "Kurt," Kurt blinked. "I think I just fell in love with you a little more, if that's possible." Kurt attacked him with kisses, but Blaine had other ideas.

Firm hands on chest, he pushed Kurt off of him. A hurt expression flickered over Kurt's face, until he felt those strong hands push him until he was lying down. In a second, Blaine was on top, boxers already shed. All Kurt could do was stare. Blaine really was something. Kurt lost all thought process, however, when Blaine closed his lips around Kurt's jugular, sending shivers straight to his erection. Blaine kissed his way down and swirled his tongue around one of Kurt's rosy nipples, eliciting a moan from the countertenor's mouth. He made his way down, and came face to face with Kurt's cock.

With not a second's hesitation, he plunged his mouth down over Kurt, taking in as much as possible. "_Sweet fucking Jesus, Blaine!_" Kurt threw his head back and panted. Blaine caught Kurt's hips and held him down as he bobbed on Kurt's length. A strangled noise came from Kurt's throat. Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt, dick still in mouth. "I'm so close." Kurt whispered.

_We can't have that, can we?_ Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt sensed Blaine's thought and grabbed the condom and lube. He fumbled with them for a second and looked at Blaine helplessly. "I've… never done this before…"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt, simultaneously taking the supplies from his hands. Kurt tasted himself on Blaine, and it was _so hot_. Blaine lubed up one finger and positioned it at Kurt's entrance. "C'mon Blaaaaine, please!" Kurt begged. It was all Blaine could handle not to ram himself into Kurt that second. Instead he pushed a finger in, then two, then three until Kurt was moaning for more. He curved his fingers and brushed the bundle of nerves, and Kurt dug his fingernails into Blaine's shoulders and gave a low, almost helpless moan. Funny, he'd pinned Kurt and the high-pitch wail type. Not that that's what he fantasized about all day…

"Blaine, oh god please Blaine, I need you in me!" And Kurt cut himself off with another moan. Blaine shoved the condom on and slicked it up as best he could.

"Ready?" Blaine gulped.

"God yes," Kurt replied.

Blaine fumbled awkwardly for a second, not being able to get a good position on the foam cubes. He pushed Kurt's legs up, but Kurt just rolled over. He tried situating himself deeper in the cubes for leverage, but to no avail.

"Blaine?" Kurt smirked at the helpless look on his boyfriend's face. Silently, he left one of his legs down straight and pulled the other one straight to his nose. A perfect split.

"Sweet Jesus," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked proud. "You know, flexible _is_ my middle-" but he was cut off by Blaine's erection pushing itself balls-deep into him. "Name," Kurt squeaked. The intrusion felt weird, but good.

Blaine almost collapsed. He felt like his cock was being squeezed by something too small to fit in the first place. And it was _so damn good_. The position was the best thing that he had ever been in in his entire life. Once the white spots cleared from his vision, he growled, "Kurt."

"Yes Blaine, move now, please," Kurt threw his head back once more and moaned as Blaine's length pushed in and out of him. Incoherent noises erupted from Kurt's lips until they were silenced by Blaine's. Kurt rested the underside of his knee on Blaine's shoulder and grabbed his curly head of hair. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and stroked Kurt's member with the other one.

With every direct hit to Kurt's prostate, Kurt whimpered in the most delicious way… and when he bit down on Blaine's lower lip, Blaine lost it, thrusting one more time and nearly falling over with the force of his orgasm. Kurt gave one last whimper and came all over both boys' chests, as well as some foam cubes.

Blaine pulled out and drew Kurt onto his lap. "I love you," he whispered into his beautiful Kurt's ear.

"Love you more," Kurt said, nuzzling against Blaine's chest.

* * *

"Kurt, hun," Tiffany beaconed him over to the back room.

"What's going on, Tiff?"

"Why are there seven foam cubes from the pit in the washing machine?" Tiffany raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, someone threw up yesterday. I wanted to clean them." Kurt flushed an interesting shade of red. Tiffany just smiled knowingly and chucked the cubes in the dryer.

Michelle chuckled. "I swear!" Kurt looked like he wanted to melt into the floor.

Tiffany sauntered out of the room and Michelle patted him on the back. "You know, when _my_ boyfriend's dick threw up, it got a lot more than seven of those things dirty." She winked and quickly followed Tiffany out.

After a second, Kurt made a horrified face. _How_ _many people have had sex in there?_ He wondered.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man. LoveTheLemon.


End file.
